<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No More Flirting by PaperFox19</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23460007">No More Flirting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19'>PaperFox19</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ReBoot (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Oral Sex, Pit Licking, Rough Oral Sex, Scent Kink, Yaoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:34:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23460007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Matrix is sick of Ray’s flirting so he decides to punish him. Request Fic</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Enzo Matrix/Ray Tracer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No More Flirting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Old Fic Repost</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Matrix glared as Ray was once again flirting with AndrAIa his right eye glowed red. He stomped over and grabbed the surfer and dragged him off. “Hey! Whoa Matrix hey!!” Ray shouted as he was dragged away from the woman and taken to a more secluded part of the ship. “I’ve had with your flirting Ray it’s time to show you who’s boss.” He tapped Glitch. “Glitch Shredder!” A yellow beam fired out and shredded Ray’s clothing leaving the surfer very naked. He slid to his knees in shock.</p><p>The guardian tapped Glitch again. “Glitch Strip!” Glitch beeped and Matrix’s clothing was pulled into the key tool. His hairy muscled body was exposed and his raging hard on was pointing right at Ray. Ray could smell the man’s thick musk. “Your ass is mine but first you’re gonna get me wet.”</p><p>Ray shook his head no and gulped at the thickness of the guardian’s cock. Matrix smirked, he grabbed his dick by the base and began to slap the surfer’s cheeks. “Get it wet or it goes in your ass un-lubed.” Matrix said and watched as Ray tensed and quickly began licking his hard flesh. “See this is what your mouth should be used for servicing cock not flirting.” Matrix said with a satisfied smile as Ray ran his tongue over his thick organ.</p><p>Matrix’s pre cum dripped into the man’s mouth making his body shiver an ache, his own cock hardening and his ass hole twitching. “That’s good enough turn around and stick your ass up.” Matrix commanded, and Ray found himself obeying the powerful man. He turned around his face touching the floor his ass up and he reached back and spread his cheeks showing off his twitching hole. “You’re gonna be my cum dump from now on, you got that surfer boy.” Matrix said and slammed into Ray loving the man’s inner muscles squeezing and twitching around his cock as he entered him. The man’s durable body was un able to be torn he didn’t even feel pain only the pleasure of the friction the male made inside him.</p><p>The guardian didn’t wait for Ray to relax he drove in harder and harder purposely missing the man’s sweet spot. Matrix grunted and groaned as he plowed the surfer’s ass his hairy balls spanked him with a smack of hips. His hairy crotch scratched his cheeks with each thrust in. Matrix drove into him harder and harder remembering each time Ray flirted with AndrAIa his anger fueled his lusts and he got rougher.</p><p>Both males lasted a long time under the vicious fucking, Ray teetering on the edge of release just needing a bit more to make him cum, Matrix’s rage keeping his release at bay. Both were sweating heavily and with a groan Matrix came spraying his seed into Ray’s ass. Ray moaned as thick cum poured into him it made his body tingle. Matrix pulled his cock out and his fat dick continued to fire coating Ray’s back in thick seed. “Matrix please let me cum my cock is hurting I’m so close.”</p><p>“Hmm I dunno I don’t think you deserve it tell ya what fucking your ass got me real sweaty why don’t you lick my pits clean and I’ll help you cum.” Matrix said and lifted his pits exposing the hairy areas wet with sweat. “Lick…your…pits?” Ray stuttered.</p><p>“Get to it.” Matrix snapped and Ray rose up, he leaned forward only to get his face thrown into the hairy area the musky smell he had to admit aroused him. Ray hesitantly licked the guardian’s hairy pit, the feel of hairs on his tongue was weird but not unpleasant and liked the man’s cum it made his body shiver in need. Ray lapped at the sweaty pit tasting and collecting the man’s sweat before moving onto the other one. With this one he began to experiment he licked he sucked he nuzzled it finding everything he was doing arousing and making his cock ache for release.</p><p>“Alright that’s enough I guess you earned a release. Open your mouth.” Ray was confused why but when he didn’t Matrix’s eye began to turn red so he obeyed. With his mouth open Matrix grabbed his cock and slowly worked it as he spat into the surfer’s mouth. Ray coughed and spat it out and Matrix stopped stroking. Ray groaned and Matrix spat in his mouth again. This time Ray swallowed and Matrix started stoking him again. Ray had to swallow 25 times in order to get enough pleasure to cum. Matrix was completely in control not an inch given. When he came he coated his front with cum. The poor surfer was covered in cum and reeked of musk.</p><p>To add insult to injury Matrix made Ray suck his dick one more time. This time he made sure Ray deep throated him. Ray didn’t flirt with AndrAIa again mainly because his throat was sore from the monster of a cock. Matrix was satisfied now and he got to mess with Ray a lot putting that flirtatious mouth to better use.</p><p>End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>